Overthinking
by Atakai L
Summary: Roxas always said Axel thought too much. [Akuroku AxelRoxas][Yaoi][Oneshot]


**I know I should be working on "Protect Me", but writer's block prevents me. I've got this time gap between two points to fill, and that chapter is my filler chapter. So I'm having issues on what to put in it. So until then, I wrote this smuttyness in my spare time. XD I don't know why I did it. Just a oneshot. This isn't related to Protect Me as I know, it's just a random time in the Castle That Never Was. I love Axel's view, and how he's always thinking. Okay I'll stop babbling. XDD**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

* * *

Roxas always said I overthought things.

But that's okay. I promised I'd protect him. So to do that, I best have my wits up.

This is how is always starts. The familiar sound of boots quickly running down the hallway of the Castle That Never Was, and a small body colliding with my chest. Only this time, he's crying.

"Roxas?"

"They..they wa-" a sob tore through the blonde's throat, breaking off his sentence. Roxas was the only nobody able to cry, as far as I knew. I quickly silenced his sobbing, with a gentle brushing of lips.

Of course, that's how it always starts.

He cries out pitifully, clinging to my chest and forcing his lips against mine roughly. Rough kisses. Contrary to the name, they hold great passion to them.

I'm always to bewildered when others say I'm not faithful to my Roxas. They attempt to say I'm a promiscuous lover, that I sleep around and just keep Roxas nearby as my own sex kitten. They're only envious because we don't use each other for a good fuck. We're in love. They're just unable to comprehend that. Of course, I don't have to worry about Roxas being unfaithful to _me._ He's too frightened to trust his body in the hands of anyone other than me. For that, I feel a bit special.

He's squriming beneath me now, and he's found himself pinned against the wall. He fights back a bit, but it's okay. I can tell by the way his eyes look at me that he wants it..needs it.

My hands run through his silky blonde locks, as he begins fisting his hands in my own red spikes, which were luxuriously soft, contrary to popular belief. I pull my lips away from his, slipping my tongue out and licking away his tears. I can taste the salt in them. Then I begin moving back down his jawlines, placing gentle kisses. My gentle fingers pull his head back, exposing the vulnerable and sensitive skin of his neck. My teeth graze down his throat, and I bite down gently. I can feel his pulse quickening beneath my lips. When he's upset, it's always gentle, always sweet. Our loving is rarely predictable. I don't like being predictable. It's a weakness. And our love isn't weak.

I hate it when people try to same I'm a pedophile. But...it's the kid that comes onto me! Okay, well, half the time. It's a good 50/50. I have patience. And we're only about 6 years apart. I've seen couples more than 12 years apart. Besides, we're in love. Age...and gender...doesn't matter.

He's moaning now, coming from his throat the sounds of need and desire. My teeth continue to graze his skin, moving up and nipping at his ear.

Don't ever let the innocent exterior fool you. Roxas is a kinky little tease. How many times have I walked into my room to find him laying on my bed shirtless, eating that fucking ice cream. Or I'll fall asleep alone, and wake up to find myself spooned against the small blonde. I don't know how he get's me to do that, but he's clever. He found a way. Probably feeling me up in my sleep. Of course, I can't blame him..heh..

He's arching his back up towards me. Damn, that kid's so flexible. I feel my fingers unconsciously fumbling with the zipper of his coat. Fucking coat..zippers are shit. How dare they keep me away from _my_ Roxas. Aggrivated, I force the zipper halfway down his body, pushing it off his shoulders so it rests on his elbows, out of my way. He's not wearing a shirt underneath. Few of us do. Don't believe me? Have you ever seen the neckline of our coats? A shirt there could not enable you to see that much of our collarbones. Yeah, ponder that.

I lift my hand up to his face, and instantly he knows what I want. He bites the end of one of the fingers, and pulls the annoying leather glove off of my hand. I run my tongue along his neck in silent thanks, before sliding my bare hand up his shirt, splaying across his belly and chest. I can feel his chest moving quickly as he pants.

I suckle lightly on his ear, and he immediatly gasps and bucks his hips towards me. That's always a sensitive spot for him. I smirk, pulling back to admire his now flushed face. He's breathing heavily, and with one swift motion, I lift his body up bridal style, and begin to carry him to our room. He bites at my neck impatiently, his coat dragging on the floor as it clings to his elbows.

Somehow we'd gotten to the subject of marriage once, Roxas and me. I don't know how we'd gotten to it, but we both agreed that marriage would be wierd. Also having to deal with the trouble of finding a world that would actually marry us. Besides, we don't need a loop of metal and a piece of paper to prove we're in love. We've got other ways..

I'm fumbling with my door lock, damnit. I'm already impatient enough, and Roxas's punishing bites to my skin aren't helping me to calm down, only making me more angry that the door won't open to allow me to ravish my young lover.

I curse and threaten to burn the door, and strangely enough, at that, it unlocks. I lift Roxas's body up in triumph, placing a heavy kiss to his lips, and kicking open the door. Our lips still attached, I kick the door closed and push Roxas down onto my bed, crawling over his smaller body.

That's how it starts. The endings are always different.

His tongue always tastes like ice cream. I don't what's with the kid...or how much of that salty sweet substance he eats..but he never fails to taste like it. But then again, he always comments on my spicy taste of cinnamon. But I don't eat cinnamon _all the time._ I just don't get it.

I bite off my other glove, hands now ready to touch my lover to arousal. Although he's already wanting it. But it doesn't mean I can't have my fun. I tug the zipper of the offending coat all of the way down, and slide it away from his arms, running my hands along his chest.

I love how Roxas isn't completely buff. Extreme masculinity wouldn't suit him. I'm too fond of his slightly toned, but still thin body. Just as he is so fond of my insanely thin waist, and curving hips. He used to tease me, wondering how I could fight with such thin and lanky limbs, without breaking in half. At least I'm taller...

He's moaning out my name now, as my hands slowly move southward. I love it when he arches his back up, biting at the zipper of my coat and pulling it down, eager to get his hands on me. I love everything about him. The way sweat glistens on his skin as his cheeks are splashed with the same color as my hair. And I love how he never breaks eye contact with me, so I can gaze into those blissfully blue eyes. I love how his hands clutch against me, and how he breathes my name. How when he's needy, he'll arch back his head, exposing that beautifully vulnerable neck, that's all mine. My hands unzip his pants, and reach inside.

Roxas always says I think too much. And I guess he's right. I've been thinking this entire time.

So when I wrap my warm hand around him, succeeding in a gasp from the smaller boy-

I stop thinking altogether.


End file.
